Before
by lilith210
Summary: Viktor Krum is about to enter into the biggest event of his life, but he is not supported by the one person who he cared about. But does that really matter?
1. Prologue

Viktor re-read the letter for the fifth time. _How could she do this to me? _he thought, he had always thought they would stay together, at least until the end of this year. But now, the letter didn't even let him down easy, it was downright cruel.

His tears smudged the ink, the words were hardly legible. "Viktor, time to play," grunted one of his teammates. Viktor nodded and lit the piece of parchment on fire. She shuffled out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

He flew into the air and that's when he saw her. She wasn't extraordinary; she had bushy brown hair, dark eyes and warm skin. _She's glowing_, he thought to himself. _C'mon Viktor you can't be that stupid, it's the light reflecting off the stands. _

No! he corrected himself, _she's glowing with warmth. Oh, how I wish to warm myself by that light._

He hardly knew what was going on during the match below him; he was too busy watching the girl in the top box. He pulled a Wronski Feint hoping to impress her, everyone else seemed to have enjoyed it, but she seemed somewhat indifferent.

Viktor fell back into his trance watching every little movement she made. He was brought to reality when a Bludger crashed into his nose, that's when he saw it, the Golden Snitch. Within moments the game was over and the thought he had made the greatest mistake of his lifetime.

He landed and trudged off the field, blood flowing freely from his nose. He felt near tears again. Suddenly one of his teammates appeared and told him to clean up; they had to go to the top box. His heart skipped about twenty beats. _C'mon Viktor, pull yourself together._

Soon he was shaking hands with people he didn't care about; his attention was focused on the girl with the brown hair. Yet no sooner had he been so near to her, he was whisked away.

He sat in the team's camp site remembering every detail he could about his mystery girl. "Viktor, Ivana is here," informed one of his teammates.

_Ivana? _he thought, he looked down at the ashes of the letter he had received earlier. He had completely forgotten about Ivana, all he could think about was the girl in the top box.

She walked into the tent; her black hair fell like a beautiful velvet curtain. Her milk-white arm reached out to him, but he pushed her away. "Viktor, what is wrong?" Ivana asked her black eyes shimmering.

"'It's been fun Viktor it really has, but I have to end it.' Sound familiar?" he retorted. "Well, here, try this, 'Viktor I've been with someone else for the past year.' No, okay, how about, 'You could never be the man I want, sure your famous and that kept me interested for a while but your just not good enough.' DOES ANY OF THAT SOUND FAMILIAR!?" His face was red from shouting.

Ivana's eyes narrowed, "You'll regret this." She turned heel and walked out of the tent.

Viktor took a deep breath and slouched down in one of the chairs. "At least I have the Triwizard Tournament to look forward to," he told the air around him.

* * *

A/N: Okay if you couldn't tell this took place at the Quidditch World Cup, and before he actually met Hermoine, you know the girl in the top box. It was originally going to be about Hermoine breaking up with him so she could be with Ron, but see what can happen on any given Sunday. Although I think I wrote this on Friday. Oh well. I don't own these characters their © to J.K. Rowling. T.T.F.N. all. 


	2. Chapter One

Viktor wasn't sure when he had caught that cold, or how bad it was going to get, but he did know that the feeling was making him nothing but miserable. He gently moved the oar as his friend Vladimir sat on the bench next to him. "You should go to Karkaroff, you look terrible."

"No," Viktor said shortly and Vlad looked hurt. "Sorry," he grunted. "I just hate the way he treats me, makes me very uncomfortable." Vlad shrugged and mumbled something incoherent.

Viktor continued to argue with him for another half hour until his head felt as if it was going to split in two. Vlad shot him a look, telling him that he should go to Karkaroff and Viktor caved. He handed the paddle to Vlad and slouched back to Karkaroff's cabin.

He rapped his knuckles against the door and Karkaroff shouted from the other side of the wood, "Who is it?"

"Krum," Viktor grunted. He desperately wished to turn his heel and run from the door. Instead, he stood stock-still as he heard the latches turn and the door creak open.

"What is the matter?" Karkaroff questioned with something like concern filling his voice.

"I feel ill, my head feels as if it will explode," Viktor stated. "I just need a little medicine and then I will join the rest of the class."

"Nonsense," Karkaroff responded, leading Viktor into his chambers and gently pushing him onto the bed. "You can wait here until we get to Hogwarts, it should be quite warm there," Karkaroff instructed, handing Viktor a steaming goblet and an extra coat. Viktor nodded. He knew that if he had been any other student, Karkaroff would have sent him away without another word.

Viktor lay back on the bed and shut his eyes. Tiny flashes of purple and red passed through his vision. Suddenly a large golden light burst forth and he saw _her_ again. The light filtered through her bushy brown hair and skin seemed to glow a warm brown. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers across her cheek; her skin was smooth and warm.

"Viktor!" Karkaroff shouted far from him. "Viktor!" Karkaroff was closer. "Viktor!" closer. "Viktor!" Karkaroff was almost on top of him.

_No_, Viktor thought, _no, just let him go away, just let him go away_.

"Viktor!" Karkaroff screamed into his head and his eyes snapped open. "Viktor, we've arrived," Karkaroff said lifting the extra coat from Viktor's body. Viktor stood up and followed Karkaroff out to the bulk of the ship. The rest of his class was standing waiting for Karkaroff's instructions. "Wait until I call you, and then you may enter the castle," he said to Viktor.

Viktor and the others went out the ship and stood in a small group at the end of the plank. Karkaroff glided away and greeted Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Viktor looked in awe at the man with the long, white hair and beard. He had seen pictures of the wizard, but none of them seemed to do him justice. Suddenly Viktor wished he had gone to Hogwarts instead of Durmstang; Dumbledore was probably a better headmaster than Karkaroff.

"Viktor, come along into the warmth." Karkaroff's voice brought him back to reality and he hurried to the headmaster's side.

Karkaroff was still talking to Dumbledore and Viktor quickly scanned the faces of the Hogwarts' students. Viktor's jaw dropped when he saw the mass of bushy brown hair.

Viktor swayed on his feet and Karkaroff led him into the castle. Viktor wanted to tell him that he was perfectly capable on walking on his own and he would want to talk to the girl with the bushy brown hair. He wanted to do all this, he tried to do all this but all he could manage was a loud sneeze.

* * *

_A/N: Edited Version of Chapter One. 'Before' was originally going to be a one-shot, but after I posted it somewhere else and got a few good reviews I realized I should continue. Toodles._


	3. Chapter Two

All the students filed into a massive dining area. The students from Hogwarts sat on four long tables that were placed there. The students from Beauxbatons took seats at the second farthest table from them.

Viktor was about to lead his classmates to the table at the far side of the room, the table where the girl with the bushy brown hair sat, but Karkaroff instructed them to sit at the table that was second closest to them. Viktor did as he was told and took a seat so that had a clear view of the girl with bushy brown hair.

A boy with a pale pointed face and platinum blonde hair leaned forward. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Viktor grunted a hello. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup, brilliant bit of flying." Viktor nodded and looked past Draco.

The girl with the bushy brown hair was sitting next to a rather skinny boy and a boy with hair so red he could have seen it from outer space. The boy with red hair said something that made the girl flash a small smile to fill her face.

Viktor and his fellow classmates removed their cloaks and Viktor looked up at the ceiling in awe. The ceiling reflected the sky outside. His eyes fluttered back down to the table and he inspected the golden plates that laid there.

His attention was soon drawn to the High Table where Professor Dumbledore stood. His eyes twinkled as he addressed the students. A girl from Beauxbatons laughed when Dumbledore said he wished his guests were comfortable.

Dumbledore seemed unfazed but Viktor scowled. She had no reason to scoff, he thought as he looked up at the girl with the bushy hair, the ceiling, and back at the girl with the bushy hair. This place is perfect, he thought to himself, absolutely perfect.

Dumbledore stated that the competition would be opened after the feast and offered his school to act as a home for all the foreign students. After he finished speaking, the table was filled with various foods. Viktor grabbed a few things that he had never saw before and began to eat it thoughtfully.

Draco began to speak to Viktor again. "I could be going to Durmstang with you. My father is close with the headmaster." Viktor scowled at Draco. At first he hadn't particularly liked the boy, but now he was filled with extreme dislike. Draco might have gotten the hint because he quickly stopped talking to Viktor.

Viktor heard someone shouting across the hall and looked up. The skinny boy sitting next to the girl with the bushy brown hair was shouting to a gigantic man sidling up to the High Table. Soon after he arrived, two other men took seats by Dumbledore. One Viktor knew -- he was Ludo Bagman, the man who had organized the Quidditch World Cup.

Viktor turned his attention away from the High Table and leaned over to Vlad, who was shoveling food down his throat. "Look over at the table at the far end of the hall." Vlad shook his head. "You see the girl with the bushy hair sitting next to the boy with the red hair?"

Vlad looked at her and then at Viktor. "What?"

Viktor lifted his eyebrow at him. "It's the girl I told you about, the one in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Really?" Vlad asked, straining to get a better look. "She's not glowing," Vlad replied dejectedly.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Vlad, you take everything far to literally. What I meant was that she looked as if she was glowing when I saw her at the World Cup." Vlad nodded and Viktor's eyes widened with an amazing thought. He turned to Draco, "Are you knowing the name of the girl offer there, sitting by the boy vith the red hair?"

Draco twisted around to see the person Viktor was talking about. "You mean Hermione?" Draco stated with a look of disgust. "Why do you want to know that?"

Viktor shrugged but his mind was reeling. Hermione that is the most beautiful name I have ever heard. He was brought back from his thoughts when Dumbledore began to speak again. He announced that the time had come to bring out the impartial judge.

_

* * *

A/N: Edited Version of Chapter Two. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Good reviews make me want to update. Note to if I cared-I originally was going to make it so that Hermione did write a note to Viktor breaking up with him, but well the story told me it didn't want to go that way so well, it didn't. T.T.F.N. Oh and to address the issue pointed out by skinnyrita-I guess you could say that Draco calling Hermione by her first name is a Freudian Slip of mine. I sometimes Ship DM/HG (Leather and Libraries) so I guess that came out. Hey, it could turn out that he does like her. :)_


	4. Chapter Three

Before Dumbledore brought out the impartial judge, he introduced Bagman and Crouch, who had both worked to put the Triwizard tournament together. He then stated that they, along with Karkaroff, Maxime and himself, would be judging the champions. At the word 'champions,' Viktor lifted his head slightly. Dumbledore smiled and a man with sallow skin wearing a moldy tailcoat emerged from the shadows carrying a great, jewel encrusted chest.

A murmur rose through the crowd, and Viktor looked over at Vlad, who was hardly paying attention. Viktor nudged him and Vlad leaned over, "Viktor, I really don't care, I know you'll be our champion and I'm just anxious to explore the rest of this castle. I love this place - do you think we could stay here and not go back to Durmstang?"

Viktor laughed heartily and Draco shot him an odd look. Viktor laughed again; he assumed that Draco was used to see him scowling and Viktor found that amusing. Viktor turned his attention back to Dumbledore, who was now talking about the rules of the tournament. Everyone seemed to be hanging onto every word Dumbledore said, yet Viktor had heard it all before. Karkaroff had made a point of going over every detail he knew of the tournament before they left for Hogwarts.

Dumbledore soon introduced the impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire. Viktor looked at the goblet in awe. Karkaroff had gone over the goblet as well, but somehow Karkaroff could in no way truly describe the beauty that stood before him. Blue-white flames danced gaily in a roughly made wooden cup and Viktor longed to entwine his fingers in the flame.

Dumbledore shut the case that held the goblet and Viktor quickly shot out of his daydream. Dumbledore continued to talk and Viktor stole glances across the room to Hermione. Her name rang like a soft bell in his mind. _Sing it loud and there's music playing, sing it soft and it's almost like praying_, the words from his mother's favorite play, West Side Story, played in his mind and he found that for the first time in his life he understood how Tony felt.

"Good night to you all," Dumbledore said and the school rose from there tables. Viktor stood so that he could continue to look at the girl with the bushy brown hair, but his view was obstructed by hoards of students. Viktor stood waiting for Karkaroff to see where they would go next; he personally hoped they would be staying in the castle somewhere, but he was pretty sure they would be returning to the ship.

Hermione and her two friends passed by and Viktor longed to reach out and introduce himself. He was feeling much better so he was sure he would actually be able to talk. Yet something held him back, for he knew the feeling far too well - he was intimidated. He was afraid that maybe she would mock him, or that she would ignore him completely, or that her friends would steer her away laughing at his stupidity.

"Back to the ship then," Karkaroff stated as he bustled over to his students. He turned to Viktor and said in his most nurturing voice, "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Viktor shook his head and gathered his furs; he wanted nothing else from Karkaroff.

"Professor, _I_ vood like some vine," Vlad stated almost hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to _you, _Poliakoff," Karkaroff shot, rounding on Vlad. "I notice you dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy - " Karkaroff turned heel and headed towards the doors.

Vlad was looking down on the small smudge he had on his robes, "I really did want some wine." He looked at Viktor. "You should have said yes and we could have shared it."

"Smartass," Viktor grunted with a small smile. The two of them quickly caught up with the rest of the Durmstang students who were blocking the exit. Karkaroff stood looking in awe at the black haired friend of Hermione.

Viktor looked closely and saw what had caught Karkaroff's attention. He turned to Vlad and opened his mouth to say something when a growling voice said what Viktor had intended to - "Yeah, that's Harry Potter."

* * *

_A/N: Edited Verision. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you have inspired me to continue. Now, it may be a while before I update the next chapters and by awhile a mean two or three days. This might happen for two reasons one I have a Jury summons for Tuesday and if my group is called in then I won't be able to write during the day, and also I have this rabid plot bunny that has been bothering me for the past week or so. I promise to update as soon as possible. Really my update possibilities mainly lie on whether or not I have Jury Duty. You know jury duty Is the only reason people shouldn't register to vote. I'm kidding; everyone who can register to vote should register to vote. 'Vote or Die'-P. Diddy. Gosh, I'm such a dork. Okay, back to the story. I was going over the book while I wrote this chapter and found that scene where Karkaroff is talking to Poliakoff so I decided that he should be Vlad. Personally I love Vlad, he's so sarcastic and he'll be coming up a lot in this story. Okay, I'll shut up now. _


	5. Chapter Four

Karkaroff spun around and became sickly pale when he saw a grossly deformed man glowering at him. Viktor was greatly disturbed by this man's arrival. Vlad turned to Viktor. "What's wrong with his face?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust him," Viktor stated, never taking his eyes off the man. Suddenly the group moved forward and Viktor was pushed away. As he passed the area where Hermione stood he looked at her and the unease that the man had caused vanished.

Viktor and Vlad hurried to their rooms and Viktor flopped down on his bed. Vlad sat on his bed opened his book: _Dark Magic: What You Must Know to Defend Yourself _by Iam De Ville. "I can't believe we still have homework, Karkaroff is a complete dictator," Vlad complained, absentmindedly flicking through the pages of his book.

"Well, all we have to do is write papers, so it's not all that bad," Viktor said staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly a large round object came flying towards his head; Viktor reached out his hand and snatched the item out of the air.

"Okay," Vlad stated, "I was just making sure you were the same Viktor that I grew up with because that Viktor really used to hate doing any kind of homework, let alone essays."

Viktor laughed. "Sorry, momentary insanity."

"It's that girl isn't it, what's her name, Hermo-something?" Vlad asked looking over at Viktor.

"Her name's Hermy-own. I can't say it right," Viktor said as he realized the way he said it came out nothing like the way it really sounded. "You're right, I was thinking about her. It's just that she's beautiful and I really just want to introduce myself." Viktor was talking more to himself than he was to Vlad.

Vlad shrugged, "So, what's stopping you?"

Viktor sat in silence. _What is stopping me?_ Viktor could not think of any reason he couldn't introduce himself, so as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he resolved that he would talk to her the first chance he had.

He awoke at around two in the morning and was unable to go back to sleep. He rolled over in his bed and looked out the porthole. The moon sent silver shafts across the grass giving it the appearance of water. He pulled his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

He exited the cabin a quietly as possible and crossed the dew soaked grass. He entered the castled and slipped into the hall where he had eaten dinner earlier. The room seemed so vast and empty that Viktor wanted to throw things just so that there would be some movement. Suddenly a house-elf popped out from behind him. "Is sir needing help?"

Viktor made a small jump and rounded on the elf. "Who are you?" He was panting,; he hated the quiet.

"I is Dobby sir," the elf said, making a deep bow so that his nose brushed the stone floor.

"Oh," Viktor said, "well, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You scared me."

"Dobby is sorry," the elf said and suddenly began to beat his head against one of the benches.

"Hey, stop that," Viktor said lifting the elf off the ground. Viktor's mother used to own house-elves so he was used to their eccentrics. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just…it's too quiet in here."

Dobby nodded his head and Viktor lowered him to the ground. "What is sir doing here? It is too late to be wandering halls." Dobby gently dusted himself off.

Viktor pulled the piece of parchment from his robes that said _Viktor Krum, Durmstang._ "I really should get this over with," Viktor said more to himself than to the house-elf. He gently dropped the piece of parchment into the goblet. The flames quickly emitted sparks and the white-blue flames turned red. Viktor backed off, nervous that he had done something wrong.

"It does that, sir," Dobby told him seeing the expression on Viktor's face.

Viktor shook his head and thanked the house-elf. _Okay, the easy part is done,_ Viktor thought as he trudged back to the ship. _Tomorrow I'll find Hermione and introduce myself._

Suddenly another part of his brain interrupted, _Easier said than done._

* * *

_A/N: Edited Version. Okay, I guess I didn't have jury duty. Anyways, this chapter drove me insane, but I finally got it and I'm happy with how it came out. I know that Dobby's speaking is a little off, but I recently saw Star Wars and it was hard not to make him sound like Yoda. Oh and I hated Ep.III of Star Wars "Crappy acting, no longer could take I." Yeah, anyways Ciao._


	6. Chapter Five

Viktor's eyes shot open and he was looking up at the wooden ceiling of the Durmstang ship, Vlad was standing over him lightly shoving his shoulder.

Viktor groaned and rolled over so that he was no longer facing Vlad and looked out his porthole. He rolled back over, grabbed Vlad's robes and dragged him closer. "Look," he said and pushed Vlad toward the porthole.

Vlad pulled away and Viktor's eyes were wide with excitement, "I could go and introduce myself now." Viktor quickly changed his robes and made to leave the cabin, yet Vlad stopped him."

"Viktor, calm down, she just went into that cabin with Potter and the other guy," Vlad stated. Viktor looked out the window and saw that she was no longer there, he sighed dejectedly. "You'll see her later," Vlad set his hand down on Viktor's shoulder. "You have a lot of homework why don't you get started."

Viktor shook his head and picked up his transfiguration book. He flipped through the pages absentmindedly, repeatedly looking out of the window to see if Hermione had left the cabin yet. He had probably written about two lines of his essay when Karkaroff wrapped his knuckles against the door and entered before either boy could open the door.

"Poliakoff, out!" he barked. Vlad stepped out of the door but turned back just before he left, he made a gagging motion behind Karkaroff and left.

"They'll be picking the champions soon," Karkaroff stated, "and I must request that you be properly dressed seeing as you will most likely be picked as our champion." Viktor nodded and Karkaroff continued, "You will walk along side me into the hall and sit as close to the front as possible, you needn't take forever to take your position as champion." Viktor nodded again and Karkaroff took his leave.

Viktor looked out the porthole again and found the Hermione had still not left the cabin. Viktor stood up and went into the shower room. He stripped off his robe and immersed himself in the warm water. The beads of water dripped down his nose and beat against his head. He shut off the water and went back into his cabin.

He slid into his best robes and lay his furs out on his bed. He looked into the mirror and let out a sigh. Vlad entered the room and Viktor turned to him, "I'm ugly aren't I?" Vlad lifted his eyebrow beckoning Viktor to explain himself. Viktor shook his head and turned from the mirror, "I'm a good Quidditch player, but look at me, I'm not exactly gorgeous."

"Okay Viktor as your friend I must tell you that you're loosing your mind," Vlad stated. "Listen to yourself, first of all you're an awesome player and you used to know that and second since when do you care about how you look?"

Viktor laughed, "I must be losing it."

"Just don't worry about the way you look, because you look fine," Vlad said smacking Viktor on the shoulder. Vlad slipped into a pair of robes that had a permanent stain on the chest, "You know I really should be more careful when I eat."

Viktor laughed, "Yes you really should."

"I know," Vlad stated, "But then what would Karkaroff yell at me about."

"He has a long list of possibilities," Viktor stated as he ticked off the list. "You're tendency to talk back, you're dismal grades or you're fondness for going into the cellars and stealing wine."

"Shh…," Vlad laughed, "Karkaroff doesn't know about the wine, he thinks I'm head of my class and he thinks that I'm a complete angel."

Viktor laughed and there was a loud knock on the door. Karkaroff peered through the door and looked at Vlad's robes in disgust, "Come along, it's time to go."

* * *

_A/N: I can see the complaints already, man Viktor is whiny. Well, you know what tough, if someone you really liked maybe even loved, Ivana, broke up with you and said she only dated you because you were famous and now you're trying to introduce yourself to another girl you'd be a little paranoid as well. Anyways to another problem thatLadyAmbrosine pointed out. The reason Viktor's W's aren't V's is that he's talking in Bulgarian to other Bulgarians I just translated it into English. When Viktor is talking to people in English he does have an accent. I might have missed it in my last chapter, but I was really tired when I wrote it so I might have missed, don't worry I'll fix it eventually. Ciao.  
Traci_  



	7. Chapter Six

He exited the ship walking in stride with Karkaroff, he glanced at the cabin where Hermione had gone and noticed that she and her friends were stepping out. Viktor suddenly whipped his head around and stared straight forward, he was suddenly feeling a little queasy.

Vlad hissed, "Viktor, behind you, psst…Viktor." Viktor pretended to ignore him as he slouched through the doors to the castle. He walked to the end of the table he had sat at the night before and placed his palms on his forehead. "She was right behind you," Vlad declared giving Viktor a look of complete confusion.

"I know, I know," Viktor said into his arms. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot,_ he berated himself. He looked blankly at the plate in front of him that glistened his reflection and he wished more than anything that he could sink through the bench and the stone ground underneath.

Soon the table he was sitting at was filled with many delectable foods, yet Viktor felt to sick to enjoy any of it. Next to him Vlad sat talking with his mouth full, "You know you're just being ridiculous, you really should just go talk to her."

"I know," that was all Viktor could say. He knew he should just suck it up and talk to Hermione, but he was just too nervous. This wasn't Quidditch, there were no simple rules one had to follow and there was no way to practice your approach.

He sat docilely as he watched Hermione and some of her fellow students talk at the other end of the room. He wished more than ever that he had not listened to Karkaroff and had gone to the table where she now sat.

Before he knew it the plates had cleaned themselves and Dumbledore stood in front of the assembly. Dumbledore stated that if one's name was called they were supposed to head to the front and enter a door on the right. Viktor looked over at Karkaroff who gave a large smile and winked.

Dumbledore swept his wand and in one fluid motion every candle extinguished. The darkness made things seem so real, nerves tightened in his stomach. The only light in the room came from the Goblet of Fire, which flames suddenly turned red and sparks shot out. A large flame shot out carrying a piece of parchment.

Dumbledore plucked the parchment from the flames and held it out so he could read it better, "The champion from Durmstang will be Viktor Krum." Viktor stood up and wanted to drop back down into his seat. He strolled forward and turned to the right. He could hear the dull roar of people talking around him and Karkaroff shouted something that was probably encouraging.

He slid through the door and heaved a great sigh, _why did I ever sign up for this, I'm such a fool._

There was eruption outside and soon a beautiful blonde girl from Beauxbatons entered the room. She seemed to be slightly shaken up, "It is very unnerving, no?"

Viktor nodded his head in agreement and walked over to the fireplace. Oh, how he longed to jump into those flames and disappear. There was another roar and a handsome boy walked in looking as if his legs were going to come out from underneath him. He laughed nervously and moved slightly closer to the fire. Viktor moved so that he was standing next to the mantelpiece.

They all stood in silence when Harry Potter stepped through the doors, he looked completely terrified. The girl from Beauxbatons turned to him, "What is it? Do zey want us in ze Hall?"

Before he could answer Bagman entered the room and took Harry into his arms. "Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady, may I introduce-incredible though it may seem-the _fourth_ Triwizard champion."

Viktor looked up and saw that Bagman was not joking. Part of his heart dropped; there was no chance he would be able to win against the-boy-who-lived. The girl from Beauxbatons said something but Viktor didn't hear her. For the first time since he came to Hogwarts he was actually worried about winning the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

_A/N: I feel this chapter was slightly anti-climactic, but I like it anyways. I mainly wrote this to get Viktor into the Tounament, we'll hear more on how he feels about this later. Also, if you've noticed I'm following the books timeline as closely as possible so it won't be until a little before the Yule Ball when Viktor actually talk to Hermione, but he will try, trust me. Two side notes:_

_1)Did you guys see the man who will be playing Viktor in GoF, what a babe. Not what I expected, but he's still gorgeous. I mean Yowzer._

_2)If anyone out there knows of someone who can put together some fanart for this I would appreciate it if you would E-mail me, I want to set this up sort of like real book for my portfolio, but I can't really draw._

_Anyways. See you all on the flip side. Peace, love and Frog spawn._

_Traci_


	8. Chapter Seven

The girl from Beauxbatons was dumbfounded protested that it all must be a joke. To her complete terror it wasn't. Soon all the officials had entered the room and accusations went flying. Viktor felt quite sorry for Harry. While the others argued Viktor stole quick glances at Harry who looked as if he would retch at any moment.

Yet despite his pity for the young man his competitive side was bursting forward tearing at his flesh. Part of Viktor knew it would be hard to beat the famous Harry Potter yet the challenge suddenly sounded, oh, so tempting.

_This is just what I need to take my mind away from the Cup,_ he thought with some relief. Yet as he remembered the Cup he also remembered Hermione. Quickly the sinking feeling in his stomach returned, _how am I going to talk to her now that her friend is my competition, it was like fraternizing with the enemy._

Karkaroff's shrill voice pierced Viktor's skull, "…I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

_No!_ Viktor's mind screamed, but before he could argue with Karkaroff a husky voice interrupted.

"You can't leave your champion now," the man with the magic eye had entered the room. "He's got to compete." Viktor wanted to agree, yet the man's presence had made him highly uncomfortable.

Karkaroff had told Viktor that the man's name was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He had also told him that Moody was known to be overly paranoid and that he had it in for Karkaroff.

Moody was now making quite a scene by accusing someone of trying to use the tournament as a way to kill Harry. Viktor thought that this was a ridiculous notion, the only person who would attempt to kill Harry would be Voldemort and he was in no position to attack Harry here at Hogwarts. No, clearly someone has put Harry's name in as a joke.

Karkaroff bustled Viktor out of the room. "I can't believe this," Karkaroff hissed. "Wait here," he instructed Viktor and left him in the hall. The minute Karkaroff disappeared Viktor left the castle and ran back to the ship.

When he entered he was met with a thunderous applause. He walked quickly over to Vlad who was sitting in a large chair talking to a girl with sapphire black hair. "Hello, Katerina," Viktor greeted the girl.

"Oh, Viktor congratulations," she slipped her hand into his and shook it heartily. "I knew it would be you, we all knew it would be you. I'm just glad that we get to cheer you on."

Viktor's cheeks turned crimson and Katerina whispered something to Vlad. Vlad rose from his chair and led Viktor into their cabin. "So, what happened?" the door had barely snapped shut when the words came running from Vlad's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Viktor stated lounging back on his bed feeling completely content.

"When Harry followed you guys into that room. Karkaroff looked torn between nausea and white-hot anger," Vlad said with wide-eyed interest. "I swear when he stood up he looked as if he was going to tackle Dumbledore and beat him until he was nothing but a blob of flesh and blood."

Viktor laughed, it was an interesting image, "Yeah, he was angry enough to spit fire when I saw him." Viktor quickly recapped for Vlad what had transpired in the tiny room where the champions had been housed.

"Well, do you agree with Moody?" Vlad said when Viktor finished his tale. "Do you think someone's out to get Potter?"

"Of course someone's out there to get Potter, I just don't think that they'd use the tournament to do it," Viktor stated. "I mean everyone is involved, from the Minister of Magic to Dumbledore. And you remember that Dumbledore was the only one who You-Know-Who ever feared so why should his followers be any different."

Vlad left Viktor who lay back on his bed. _No, no one is trying to kill Harry, it's all some stupid joke_, Viktor thought trying unsuccessfully to convince himself.

* * *

_A/N: Hello me amgigos, pals, buds. What's Shakin' Bacon? (Wow, I'm watching far to much Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)Okay, I'm giving in, Viktor will talk more in my next chaps, but only for a special reason, I mean if English is you and your friends first language would you go around saying everything in Spanish, I think not. And if you do please seek help immediately._ _To Amunett, yes I know Viktor is pureblood but that doesn't mean his family is isolated from Muggle society,theWeasleys maynot immerse themselves in it, but they do not shun it, and when you meet his mother you shall understand. Plus I was looking at my movie at the time, I meant to put it in as her favorite play. I'll change that when I reupload the chapter after I get it back from my beta. _


	9. Chapter Eight

The sunlight gently sifted through the small porthole into the small cabin. The light fell directly onto Viktor's face. He fought waking for about a half-hour, but soon gave in and opened his eyes. Viktor had spent the rest of the day practicing what he would say when he finally introduced himself. He awoke the next morning with a severe ache in the pit of his stomach.

He dressed quickly and went down to the small common room inside of the ship. He opened his Transfiguration book and finished his essay. He then proceeded to work on his Dark Arts paper. He was so immersed in his work that he hardly noticed that the room quickly filled with students.

Karkaroff taped him on the shoulder causing him to jump slightly. "Viktor, this boy here," Karkaroff gestured to a small, mousy boy with blonde hair, "has been sent to take you up to the castle. I believe they are doing an interview for the Prophet as well as some business for the tournament."

Viktor stood up and lifted his books, "I will put these in my room and be right out."

"Nonsense, Viktor," Karkaroff took the books from Viktor's hands, "you go." Karkaroff then shoved the books into Katerina's arms, "Marovich, take these to Viktor's room.:

Katerina looked over at Viktor and rolled her eyes, he mouthed 'Sorry.' Karkaroff turned back to Viktor, "You go ahead, I'll be up shortly."

Viktor slouched out of the room and the boy scurried after him, "So, M-Mr. Krum it must be really a-amazing to b-be a champion." Viktor grunted. "C-Could you please give me your autograph?" the boy's eyes were wide and he looked both nervous and hopeful.

Viktor stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the boy, who cowered under his gaze. "Vhat is your name?"

Relief flooded the boy's features as he pulled out a clipping from the Prophet with Viktor picture on it and a quill. Viktor took both items from the boy, "My name's Colin, Colin Creevey, but could you make it out to Dennis and Colin. Dennis is my brother."

Viktor nodded and scratched his name onto the paper. He handed the items back to Colin who smiled and jammed them back into his robe pockets. "Thanks Mr. Krum."

"Call me Viktor," the boy's eyes lit up and he nodded. Viktor stopped again before they entered the castle, "Vho is the people that is spending much time vith Harry Potter?" Viktor wasn't sure why he was asking Colin these questions, but curiosity had consumed him.

"Oh, well the girl is Hermione Granger, she's really smart, and she's the top of her class. I think that she might be the top student in the school. The boy, his name is Ron Weasley, I don't know a lot about him, all I know is that he spends a lot of time with Harry. Oh and that he has a bunch of brothers and sister, Ginny," Colin spoke so fast that Viktor barely understood what he was saying.

"So this Hermy-own is she with Veasley?" _Please say no, please say no!_ Viktor thought frantically.

"No," Colin stated, "well, I don't think so. I think that she and Harry might be dating or will be their really good friends."

Viktor shut his eyes and felt that heavy pit in his stomach again. _He wasn't sure,_ a tiny voice in his head comforted. _He could be wrong. I hope he's wrong._


	10. Chapter Nine

Viktor was the first champion to enter the small room in the castle. Inside Ludo Bagman was talking to a woman he knew as Rita Skeeter. She had tried to interview him after the tournament, but the mediwitch had kicked her out of the tent and after the Death Eaters had pulled their stunt she had never returned.

Her eyes widened when she saw Viktor she excused herself from talking to Ludo and stepped up to Viktor, "Well, hello Mr. Krum, I didn't think I'd see you for a while." Viktor just stared at her so she continued to speak, "Well, do you think I could get a few words for the _Daily Prophet_?"

Viktor nodded his assent and they walked over to a remote corner of the room. Rita pulled out a piece of parchment and an acid green quill. She set the parchment on a nearby desk, placed the quill in her mouth and sucked on it. A look of complete euphoria spread across her face. She placed the quill on the paper, said something and it began to zoom across the parchment.

She pulled off the parchment that had been written on and turned to Viktor, "So, how do you feel being a champion?"

"Vell, I am ffery happy, and I am to be a little scared. My friend FFlad is sayink that there is to be nothink to be scared of, but he's not to be competink…"

Rita shook her head and stopped him, "I can't understand a single word you are saying." Aggravation showered her face, "my quill didn't even understand that." She pulled off the bit of parchment that had been written on and tossed it to the floor. She packed up her items and left Viktor.

He bent down and picked up what she had thrown to the floor. His eyes roved over the paper:

_Viktor Krum may not be the most handsome wizard, but he is one of the greatest Seekers of his time. Krum is also only 18 years old, and will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament as the Champion for his school Durmstang. Krum shows no fear at the impending task, but when he tries to articulate his feelings he comes up short. His English is remedial at best and one will hope that this tournament may improve it…_

Viktor shred the paper into many small pieces and tossed them into the fire. He was tempted to run over and beat that Skeeter woman's head into the table. He quickly shook that thought from his head.

He looked down at the fire, _how am I ever going to talk to Hermione. She won't understand a word I am saying._ The room began to fill yet Viktor noticed none of it, he longed to go back to the ship and talk to Vlad.

Harry entered the room and was soon shunted away by Rita Skeeter. Viktor felt sorry for him, but hoped Harry would fare better than he had. Fifteen minutes later they returned, Harry looked thoroughly confused. Rita moved to a far corner of the room and pulled out her parchment and the quill again.

Dumbledore introduced Mr. Ollivander, an English wand maker who Viktor had heard of. He was supposedly a great wand maker, who had sold Voldemort his wand. Yet Viktor didn't believe that the old man in front of him had known what that wand would be used for.

Ollivander asked each of the champions to step up individually. He called Fleur up first and asked her what core she had. Veela hair, somehow Viktor wasn't surprised. He then tested her wand by making flowers burst from the tip. He then asked Cedric to bring his up, but not before reminiscing about what it was like making it.

Ollivander made Cedric's wand emit silver rings of smoke before calling Viktor up. Viktor slouched up and never felt more aware of his body before in his life. He felt as if everyone was appraising him, and he really didn't like it.

Viktor grudgingly handed his wand over to the old man. The man looked it over and then with a shotgun blast released a few small birds from his wand. He handed Viktor back his wand who took it gratefully. He hated not having his wand on him it was like missing a limb.

Finally he called Harry up and spent nearly ten minutes admiring the wand. He finally sent a small fountain of wine from the tip of it. He handed the wand back to Harry who scurried back to his seat.

They then spent about an hour taking photos, the man working the camera kept complaining about the lighting. Finally after taking individual shots of each champion Viktor was allowed to leave. Karkaroff tried to walk with him but Viktor practically ran out of the castle. He needed to talk to Vlad.

* * *

_I finished this earlier today, it just sort of came to me and I really enjoy the way Viktor came out. Hey, did you guys notice that both Viktor's and Hermione's wands' cores are Dragon Heartstring. Hmmm...coincidence, I think not. I guess that's all I have to say, except I really want some art for this fic and no one is able to do it. :( Okay, well by y'all._


	11. Chapter Ten

"That Skeeter woman is such a wench," Katerina said from her seat in Vlad's lap. Vlad nodded his consent.

"But what if Hermy-own doesn't understand what I say," Viktor shook his head. "What if she laughs at me?"

"Ve vill be fixink that von't ve," Vlad said in English.

Katerina cocked her eyebrow at him and then comprehension lighted her face, "Oh, yes Viktor ve vill fix that.'

"What are you two talking about?" Viktor questioned.

"In English, Viktor, in English," Katerina instructed.

Viktor nodded, he understood their plan, "How long vill ve be talkink in Enklish?"

"Until you talk to Hemy-own," Vlad responded. "Ve best be goink to the main cabin," Vlad stood up and they headed to the main cabin. The room was full of students and there was a large table full of various foods.

Vlad pushed his way through the crowd to a small bulletin board that had only one paper tacked to it. Vlad came back and gestured them to sit in the corner, "There is a paper that has to been put up that says owls were to be sent to our parents to be lettink us go to Hoks-meed."

"Vhere is Hoks-meed?" Viktor questioned.

"It is to being right outside Hoks-vorts," Vlad answered. "I'm begink to think that this to teaching you Enklish von't vork," Vlad stated. "I speak not more better than do you."

"Vell, then you shouldn't be the one to be teachink him," Katerina replied. "I am speakink Enklish better than you, so I vill the one to be teahink Viktor"

"That is vhy I am to be lovink you," Vlad said wrapping his arms around Katerina's waist.

She screamed/laughed and ordered Vlad to but her down, "Okay, Viktor, vhat is it that you vould be vantink to say to this girl."

"I am not to be knowink," Viktor shrugged.

"Vell, I am goink to be advising you to be yourself, and to just say, 'Hello,'" Katerina stated. "Try not to be too nervous, or she vill be thinkink that you have other reason to be wantink to talk to her."

"Vhat other reasons vould I be vantink to talk to her?" Viktor questioned.

"Harry Potter," Katerina replied. "Oh, maybe you could be invitink her to this Hoks-meed?"

Viktor nodded his head, "I am not feelink vell, I am goink back to my room." His friends nodded and Viktor made as if he were heading to the room he and Vlad shared. Yet when he was out of sight of the small common room he headed towards the door.

He stood out on the sloping lawn and looked up at the castle; it looked both inviting and terrifying. He wandered around the yard lost in his own thoughts; he tried to sort them out, but was unable to.

He finally gave up and decided to enter the castle. He entered the hall but wasn't sure where to go from there. He looked up and down the corridor but there were no signs to tell him where he should go.

He continued down the hall his footstep echoing all around him. He looked from side to side as he walked hoping to find someone who could point him in the right direction. _Where do I want to go?_ he asked himself. _If I were to run into someone where would I ask directions to?_

He stopped in his tracks and pondered for a moment. _The Library,_ the answer was so simple, but something heavy lodged itself in his stomach. _What if Hermione is there? _He knew he wanted to see her, but he was afraid. Afraid he would make a fool of himself. Afraid that she wouldn't like him. Afraid.

He took a deep breath; he steadied himself and headed down the hall hoping to find someone who could lead him to the library.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter starts out pretty crappy and I accept that, but I couldn't change it without going back and changing the story. Basically I wanted to make Viktor introverted, but to have him speak I had to make him extroverted. Well I'm not good at creating gregarious characters so at the end of this chapter Viktor will be back to his normal, shy, introverted self. Reviews are appreciated, and I think I will be updating this a little more often because I'm re-reading GoF and HBP is coming out in 11 days. OMG only eleven days. Does Happy Dance Okay, so I'm a geek, give me a break._


	12. Chapter Eleven

Viktor found a girl walking through the halls and asked her where the library was. She giggled and pointed him in the right direction. He thanked her and she giggled again even harder.

When he entered the library there were a few students here and there, but Hermione was no where to be found. He walked over to a shelf and started looking through the books, some of the titles he had never seen before. The Hogwarts library was much larger than the one at Durmstang so of course it would have many more books.

He pulled out one that was about deciphering dreams, it seemed interesting to him. He sat down at on the table and began to read. He spent the rest of the day in the library, but Hermione never came in. Not that he could have seen her through the flock of girls who were lurking in the shelves staring at him.

He saw the girl he had met earlier standing behind the closest shelf. When she noticed that he was looking at him she blushed, giggled and ducked out of sight. He sighed, stood up and put the book he had been reading back where he found it. He slouched out of the library.

He turned the corner and saw Hermione walking down the hall. He shrunk against the wall and tried to screw up his nerves to talk to her. _Okay, now,_ he thought. A second passed, two seconds, a minute, two minutes and still he was hidden against the wall. He peered around the corner and saw that she was no longer there. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he be raided himself.

He walked back the castle, yelling at himself the entire time. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what he was going to do when he next saw Hermione. Vlad entered a few minutes later, but Viktor didn't feel much like talking so he pretended to be asleep. He lay awake for another hour before resigning himself to sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by one of Vlad's loud, grunting snores. He lay in bed for a moment before getting dressed and heading into the common room int the ship. He stayed there until the classes for Hogwarts' students let out. He got up and went back to the Hogwarts' library, and there she was sitting working on some papers with Harry Potter.

He momentarily lost the ability to breath and just stood staring at Hermione. He finally regained control of his body and walked over to one of the bookshelves. He peered through a crack in the books and looked over at her. He found it funny that he was acting like one of those girls who had followed him in here the other day.

He pulled a book off the shelf and began to read. He occasionally looked up over his book at Hermione, but couldn't muster up the courage to go and talk to her. He soon realized that many of the girls he had seen the other day had come back. He stayed until long after Hermione and Harry had left, mentally kicking himself again.

He left the castle again, still not succeeding in talking to Hermione. He quickly resolved to himself that he would go to that library everyday until he spoke to her.

* * *

_Yay, my muse has come back. Sadly I'm trying to get through GoF and OotP before HBP comes out. Her timing sucks. Oh well, I feel I came back into swing with this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. No, wait, if you read this and don't review this I will send George W. Busch to your house and have him try to explain the meaning of life to you. Ciao._


	13. Chapter Twelve

About ten days after the weighing of the wands, Rita Skeeter's article had come out. "Viktor, read this," Vlad said, he and Katerina had long ago stopped trying to speak in English; they admitted that they were about as unintelligible as Viktor.

Viktor picked up the paper and scanned the article. He found his name on the very last page, spelt, 'Victor Crum.' He laughed and handed the paper back to Vlad. "You didn't read it," Vlad stated sharply. "You need to read it."

"Fine," Viktor stated and read the article. It was more a biography of Harry's life and Viktor assumed that more than half of it was false. Viktor had dealt with Rita Skeeter before and knew how she would twist what one did or didn't say to make a story. He quickly read the part where Rita hinted at relationship between Harry and Hermione.

He handed the paper back to Vlad, "You can't believe half of what Skeeter writes." Vlad nodded and exited the room.

The article had not deterred him in his mission and he returned to the library everyday in hopes that he would soon gain enough courage to talk to Hermione. The weekend of the Hogsmeade trip drew ever closer and Viktor still could not bring his courage up. The day of the trip he spent in his room on the ship, he really didn't want to see his fan club again.

Vlad and Katerina had went and brought him back some sweets and a couple joke items. "You could throw them into Karkaroff's cabin one day," Vlad suggested as Viktor examined the package of Dungbombs they had brought him.

He laughed as an image of Karkaroff jumping from the porthole in his suit into the lake because of the smell entered Viktor's mind. He spent the rest of the day speculating with Katerina and Vlad what the challenge could possibly be. Katerina definitely had the best idea, she said it would take real bravery for someone to walk around the school naked and then fight a Manticore. Together they had come up with some rather extreme theories: Tackling a troll, fighting a dragon, braving the Cruciatus Curse without going insane or trying to knock out a giant.

They had laughed and joked about the tournament, but Viktor had soon become extremely nervous in face of this unknown danger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At two o'clock in the morning Viktor was awoken by a hiss in his ear. Karkaroff was standing by his bed. "Get up," he barked.

Viktor nodded, got up and followed Karkaroff to his cabin. The door snapped shut behind them and Karkaroff looked sharply at Viktor. "Dragons," Karkaroff snapped. "You have to get past dragons for your first task."

"Sir, forgive me, but I do no think that you should be telling me this," Viktor stated.

Karkaroff brushed his comment aside, "So you must figure out a way to get past the dragon. I know-"

"Sir, please," Viktor injected, "I wish to figure this out for myself."

"Nonsense Viktor, you want to win, don't you?" Viktor nodded mutely. "Very good, then, as I was saying-"

"Sir, I truly wish to decide a plan on my own," Viktor interrupted again. "If by the night before the task I do not have a plan I will gladly take your advice."

"Very well," Karkaroff resigned dejectedly.

Viktor bowed hi head and left the cabin. He felt as if he couldn't sleep so instead he gathered him books and went to the common room.

He sifted through them for about an hour when he came across a section in a book he had borrowed from Katerina. It was a small section on spells to divert a dragon's attention. The first few spells were rather difficult, way past his expertise. He found the Conjunctivitis Curse at the end of the page, it was recommended only for those that wished to quickly disable a dragon so that they could get away.

He snapped the book shut and looked around the common room. It was still empty and the sun had just breached through the horizon. His eyelids felt heavy and he resigned himself to his bed feeling confident of the task at hand.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of action, but I'm trying to keep to the book and am finding that more difficult than I expected. The next chapter will have him takling the dragon. Ciao._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The night of the first task Viktor was completely unable to sleep. He laid his head on his pillow as the sun set and sat staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night. He closed his eyes for a minute and suddenly a vision of a massive dragon that would swoop down and devour him assaulted his mind.

As the sun rose he got up and walked down the hall to the common room. No one else was there, as he had expected. He lay back on one of the large chairs and re-read the instruction on how to perform the Conjunctivitis Curse. Soon the room began to fill up and Viktor began to feel that the room had become far to crowded. He got up and walked outside looking at the pristine surface of the lake.

Viktor was standing out there alone for about two hours before Vlad came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Karkaroff wants to see you," was all Vlad said and Viktor was relieved, he really didn't want to talk about the task ahead.

He entered Karkaroff's cabin. Karkaroff was sitting was with his back to Viktor, Viktor cleared his throat to get Karkaroff's attention. "Viktor," he said without turning around, "the champions will be performing later tonight and I trust that you will be prepared."

"I am," Viktor stated and turned to walk out of the room.

"So how will you get past the dragon?" Karkaroff questioned stopping Viktor in his tracks.

"I have a plan," Viktor stated briskly and exited the cabin. He began to walk about but was not sure where he was going. He soon found himself back in the Hogwarts library. Hermione wasn't there and Viktor was relieved, he didn't need anymore stress.

In what seemed like seconds his fan group had found him and was talked hurriedly and loudly. He slouched out of the room and headed back to the ship, he wanted to talk to Vlad. He had barely walked through the door when Karkaroff stopped him. "You have to meet with Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff stated and lead him to an area near the forest where a tent had been erected.

Viktor walked in before Karkaroff could try to give him any advice about the task. The tent was empty except for Mr. Bagman who was rocking on the balls of his feet like a child waiting impatiently to tell everyone a very important secret. "Ah, Mr. Krum," Bagman said bounding up to Viktor, "I see you're the first one here. Not to nervous I hope."

Viktor grunted and slouched over to a dark corner, he felt that if he spoke he might throw up. Fleur was the next person to enter the tent. She looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten in the past week. After her came Cedric who looked a bit jumpy and began to pace the floor seconds after he entered the tent. Last of all was Harry, Viktor pitied him, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to compete in this competition at fourteen.

Bagman greeted Harry happily and soon addressed the group. "Well, now we're all here-time to fill you in!" he said joyously. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of your this bag"-he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them-"from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face. There are different-er-varities, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah yes…your task is to _collect the golden egg!_"

Cedric, who gave a small nod, was the only one who really reacted to Bagman's words. Within moments the thunder of thousands of feet could be heard from outside of the tent. Bagman brought forth the small bag he had shown them earlier. "Ladies first," he stated and Fleur pulled out a small figure of a green, smooth scaled dragon with a tiny piece of paper wrapped around its neck. Viktor was the next to pick. He pulled out a small red dragon with a fringe around its face and the number three tied around its neck. After him was Cedric and then Harry, but Viktor didn't notice.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said in his usually happy tone. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see. Now, I'm going to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?" Bagman said more but Viktor was no longer paying attention he was instead looking down at the tiny dragon his hand.

* * *

_A/N: Good Golly it's taken me a long ass time to update this freakin' story. Well, after my writer's block went away I had so much homework. AnywaysI might not be able to update for a while, but you never know. T.T.F.N._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Viktor dimly heard a whistle blow somewhere outside the tent. The tournament had begun. The first to leave was Cedric, he look as if he was going to jump out of his skin. Viktor sat looking at the ground that was swimming in front of his eyes. He could hear the crowd roar and gasp outside and in caused his insides to churn. He could also hear Bagman commentating but he had no idea what he was actually saying.

There was more shouting and then Fleur exited the tent. Viktor knew he was next. His heart jumped into his throat. He wanted to run out of the tent and keep running until he reached the end of the world. The din was right inside his head now and it felt like it was going to split in two.

For the third time the whistle blew and Viktor slouched out of the tent. "And here come Mr. Krum!" Viktor heard Bagman said but Viktor had stopped listening.

There in front of him stood a massive coil of shining red scales. It raised its blood red head and showed the spiky fringe of fine gold that framed its face. It snapped its fangs daring him to come any closer.

Viktor inhaled deeply and the air got lost somewhere deep within his chest. He raised his wand, pointing it directly at the dragon's eye and shouted "_Conjuctivis!_" The dragon let out a horrible, heart shattering shriek. His curse was successful.

The dragon staggered back and trampled backward. Viktor shot forward and when he saw that the dragon had moved far away enough from her eggs and snatched the gold one. As he ran off with the egg he heard people running past him. They were probably the dragon's handlers.

A red headed wizard with an amassment of freckles came darting forward. "Are you hurt?" he asked Viktor. Viktor grunted no, but the wizard led him to the first aid tent. The witch inside looked over him and Vlad came running into the tent.

The stood staring at each other and then began to laugh. Neither of them knew why they were laughing but for some reason it felt like the only sensible thing to do at the time. "C'mon," Vlad stated, "let's go see your scores"

Madam Maxime was the first one to give her score. She raised her wand and a shining strip of light shot out and twisted itself into a figure eight. Dumbledore was next and he gave too gave Viktor an eight. Crouch also gave him an eight. Then came Karkaroff who gave him a ten. Viktor couldn't help but laugh, he expected to get an ten from Karkaroff even if he was eaten by the dragon. Last was Bagman who gave him a six.

When Bagman showed his score Vlad let out a tiny hiss. "Well it's probably because the dragon smashed some of her eggs. Nothing was supposed to happen to them," Vlad stated, but Viktor knew that Vlad really just wanted to jump up and beat Bagman within an inch of his life. "Wait," Vlad said suddenly. "Viktor you're in first place. Let's just hope that Potter doesn't do better than you." Vlad slapped Viktor on the back and Viktor moved forward a bit. Vlad was quite strong.

Viktor laughed and then thought of the eggs that the dragon had smashed. He regretted using the curse immediately. Sure dragons were vicious but he really didn't want them to get badly hurt.

Viktor decided to wait and watch Harry take on his dragon. He and Vlad stood near the stands and watched as Harry summoned his broom and began to swoop past the dragon. "He's almost better than you," Vlad stated in awe. Vlad had always thought that Viktor was the greatest flyer that ever existed but this Potter kid was definitely a close second.

After Harry had gotten the golden egg both Viktor and Vlad cheered as loud as they possibly could before heading back to the champions' tent. Viktor sat on the chair that he had been sitting on before and began to talk hurriedly to Vlad. It seemed that Katerina had become so panicked by the sight of the dragons that she was escorted back to the ship. Viktor always knew that she had a completely irrational fear of dragons and was surprised that she had even shown up for the task for as long as she did.

"I should go find Katerina and tell her how you did," Vlad said standing up.

"You're right," Viktor said and walked Vlad out of the tent and towards the ship.

Karkaroff stopped him as they passed the first aid tent, "You need to speak with Bagman back at the champions' tent." Viktor nodded, said his goodbyes to Vlad and then headed back into the champions' tent.

Cedric and Harry began talking and soon Bagman came bouncing in. "Well done, _all_ of your!" Bagman said ecstatically. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth-but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you will look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see te hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg-because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well off you go then!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay first, sorry it's taking so long to get to the romance, but I wanted to do justice to GoF so I'm not going to just blow off all the big events or the lead up to Hermione/Viktor relationship. Also somone stated that they were unsure about when Viktor and Vlad are talking and whether or not they were speaking in English. No, they're speaking Bulgarian to each other but because this story is written english so I'm just translating. Any other questions just let me know I have no problem answering them. T.T.F.N. Ta-Ta-For-Now._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

When Viktor entered the ship every single student who had come from Durmstang gave a loud and boisterous applause. Viktor blushed slightly and hurried to his dorm room where an unexpected sight waited. There lounging on his bed was Ivana.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned gruffly.

"Oh, Viktor," Ivana sighed seductively, "you had me so worried. When I heard that dragon roar I was so scared for you." She had moved off the bed and had moved closer to him. Viktor snorted. Ivana was up to something and he didn't want to be a party to it. "Viktor, what is the matter?" she questioned trying to throw her arm around his shoulder.

Viktor shrugged her off. "Why don't you just leave?" he stated opening the door for her. She huffed but took the hint. As she passed through the doorway Katerina and Vlad tried to enter. She gave them a cross look, she never had liked them.

When Ivana had finally exited the room Katerina threw her arms around Viktor, small tears had formed in her eyes. "Vlad told me everything," she choked. "I don't know how you did it…I mean…I never could have…" she trailed off and broke down into hysteric sobs.

"Calm down Kat," Vlad said soothingly, shooting a confused glance over at Viktor who stifled a laugh. "Look Viktor knew what he was doing," Vlad had set Katerina on his bed as she tried to collect herself. "I mean he's been through so much worse. He has to deal with Karkaroff on a daily basis."

Katerina let out a tiny laugh and wiped her eyes, "I know, I know. Oh and Viktor I am so sorry I didn't come, but I just couldn't handle it."

"I understand," Viktor stated. In actuality he didn't completely understand, he knew dragons were frightening but she had never seen one yet was in a panic at the mere thought of being near one. Thinking of the dragon he dug into his robe pocket and pulled out the tiny model of the dragon. It uncoiled in its hand a let out a small, almost affectionate, roar.

Katerina screamed and jumped nearly three feet into the air. "What is that!" she screeched.

"The dragon I had to face," Viktor said calmly setting the figure on his bedside stand. Katerina shivered and got as far away from the dragon figure as possible. Viktor let out a loud laugh, "Katerina, really. It's just a figure, it can't hurt you." Katerina mumbled something in audible and then excused herself from the room.

Once she had left both he and Vlad laughed for what felt like hours. Vlad looked down at the egg, "So, why did you bring that back," he questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Viktor stated and related to Vlad all that Bagman had said. "Well, open it!" Vlad stated eagerly. Viktor nodded and stuck his hand into the grove in the egg, slowly prying it open. The minute the latch was free a screech that was completely unworldly issued from within it. "Oh, close it! Close it! Close it!" Vlad shouted over the screech of the egg.

Viktor snapped it shut and looked at Vlad. Both their faces were pale and startled. "What in the world was that?" Vlad questioned.

"I have no clue," Viktor stated simply.

"Well no use worrying about it now," Vlad said, the shock of the egg's wail had disappeared. "Might as well get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Yeah I feel like I just fought a dragon," at that they both laughed and got ready for bed.

* * *

_A/N: A bit of a segway chapter for all you happy people. The next chappie should havemore V/Hr but I don't really know. Anyways a few things to say. First my beta reader is completley MIA so if anyone wants to volunteer I would do a happy dance. Oh and if anyone one here wants to give it a shot I would really like some fan art for this fic. Pees and carrots. TTFN. Ta ta for now._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

It was a few weeks after the first task and Viktor was sitting with Katerina and Vlad as Karkaroff rattled off a few facts and told the class their assignments for the rest of the week. Everyone stood up to leave when Karkaroff stopped them. "Oh," Karkaroff stated, "all students are required to attend the upcoming Yule Ball. It will take place at eight o'clock on Christmas day. That is all."

The students shuffled out of the room and Viktor was almost at the door when Karkaroff had halted him. "Viktor," Karkaroff said smoothly, "may I have a word with you?" Viktor grunted his reply and followed Karkaroff back to his cabin.

The door snapped shut behind them and Karkaroff took a seat behind his desk. "Viktor please take a seat," Karkaroff stated gesturing towards one of the seats in front of his desk. "Viktor, you and your partner are to open the ball along with the other champions," Karkaroff stated simply.

Viktor blinked rapidly and stared at Karkaroff. "P-P-P-Partners?" Viktor stammered. He wasn't really surprised but at the same time he was still slightly taken aback.

"Yes, Viktor, partners," Karkaroff stated a smile stretching across his face. "Now, I know you wouldn't have put much thought into who you will take, but I am requesting that you pick someone respectable."

"Respectable? Sir, I'm sorry but I do not understand what you mean," Viktor lied, of course he knew what Karkaroff meant.

"Well," Karkaroff tried to approach the subject delicately, Viktor was the student that brought him the most fame and he didn't need to be on his bad side. "You see Viktor, we here at Durmstang would like to keep up appearances and we are known for our strict admission standards. And…well…Oh never mind I'm sure whatever partner you pick will be just fine."

Viktor smiled and exited Karkaroff's cabin. He knew what Karkaroff was talking about. 'No mudbloods.' It wasn't common knowledge but Durmstang did admit some who were not from all Wizarding families. Only one of these people had attended the Triwizard tournament: Katerina. Her mother was a muggle and her father was one of the most powerful and influential wizards Viktor had ever met.

Viktor entered his dorm to find Vlad and Katerina on Vlad's bed their lips seemed to be glued to one another. Viktor couldn't help but laugh. "So what did Karkaroff want?" Vlad asked pulling himself off Katerina. Viktor quickly told them what Karkaroff had said, leaving out the least part about bringing a 'respectable' partner.

"Well who are you going to bring?" Vlad questioned and Katerina snorted. "What?"

"Well, if Viktor will grow a backbone he will ask out Hermy-own, or whatever her name is," Katerina said simply.

Of course Viktor had thought of it, but for some reason he thought she wouldn't want to go with him. "I suppose I could ask her, but she'll probably want someone to go with her from her own school," Viktor said his face turning slightly red.

"Nonsense Viktor," Katerina said assuringly, "I'm sure if you asked her she would be happy to go with you." Viktor became even redder, but he had made up his mind that he was definitely at least going to try to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, I'm a sadist. But the minute I wrote those last words I had to stop. It was too perfect. Anyways, I'm sorry but there will be a bit of snogging in this story but not Won-Won/Lavender Snogging, this snogging will be a bit more um PG-13. I guess is the best way to say it. You'll get what I mean when I come to it. Oh and as for the art, I would just provide a link to it for everyone to see, like the one I'm providing for some art I found that I absolutely adore. V/Hr art- being that it won'tlet me put them on here, I'm going to link to themon my bio. If anyone knows how to put urls on here let me know. Pees and Carrots. T.T.F.N. Ta, ta, for now._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Viktor found himself sitting at a table in the Hogwarts Library staring at Hermione who was poring over an old book. He made a quick overview of the library and found that his fan club had not yet arrived. He swallowed his nerves, stood up and walked toward her.

Hermione looked up as he walked close and watched as he walked past her and pulled a book from the shelves nearby. Viktor turned the book over in his hands as he tried to recover his nerve. He turned to talk to her and saw that she had gathered her books and was heading for the door.

Viktor knew it was either now or never and he walked up to her. He gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him and he was lost for words. She stared at him with her large brown eyes, "Yes."

"Er…I vas vondering," Viktor started, "If you do not haff a date to the Yule Ball if you vould like to go vith me?"

Hermione looked a bit startled, "Oh…er…well yes, I would like to go with you."

"Really?" Viktor was shocked, he truly was.

"Yes," Hermione repeated, "I really would like to go with you." They stood staring at each other for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity. "Oh, I have to go," she said looking down at her watch. "So…I'll…er…see you soon."

"Yes," Viktor said dreamily, "Er…how about tomorrow, after your class."

"Okay, we could just meet here," Hermione said, a smile running across her face. "See you tomorrow." She hurried out of the library and soon Viktor followed after her in an almost dreamlike state.

He walked down to the ship and felt as if he could tackle seven dragons in a row. "Oh Viktor," Ivana called abruptly pulling Viktor from his dreamlike state. "Viktor," she said striding up to him, "Karkaroff told me about the ball, and well, since you don't have a partner and it is in two weeks, that we should go together."

"I already have a date," he said and tried to get away from Ivana before she could say another word.

"It's not that dirty blooded Katerina, is it?" she questioned spitefully.

Viktor rounded on her and looked her deep in the eyes. He let out a sharp laugh, she could act so pathetic. "No I'm not taking Katerina," he said and walked off.

When he entered the room he found Vlad lying on his bed, making a book float in front of his face as he tried to read. Vlad turned as Viktor entered and the book fell to the floor, "Viktor where have you been?"

Viktor smiled, "I asked Hermy-own to the ball."

"Well, it's about time," Vlad replied picking his book up off the floor. "So I assume she said yes."

Viktor nodded, "Yeah and when I came back Ivana cornered me, she wanted me to take her to the ball."

"I'm glad you aren't going to take her. No offense Viktor but I never could stand her." Viktor laughed, grabbed his book and began to do his homework for the week.

He had gotten halfway through the required reading when someone knocked on their cabin door. Vlad got up and opened the door, outside stood one of the other students who had come with them to Hogwarts. "Er…Viktor, Karkaroff would like to see you," he stammered and walked away from the cabin.

Vlad gave Viktor a questioning look and Viktor just shrugged. He left the cabin and headed to where Karkaroff was waiting. "So Viktor," Karkaroff started turning around his chair, "I hear you have found a partner to the Yule Ball, is this true?"

"Yes, I did," Viktor answered wondering what Karkaroff was up to.

"Who is it, may I ask?" Karkaroff said with a sugar voice.

"Hermy-own, actually I can't pronounce it right but that's as close as I can get," Viktor stated matter-of-factly.

"That name does not sound familiar," Karkaroff said pulling out the log of passengers on the ship.

"She attends Hogwarts."

"Ah, I see," Karkaroff said setting his papers aside and clasping his hands together. "Viktor I would much prefer it if you went with someone from Durmstang."

"I've already asked her," Viktor stated hoping to put an end to the conversation at hand.

"What about your girlfriend, Ivana. Surely you should be attending it with her."

"We are no longer dating," Viktor wanted to scream at Karkaroff to leave him alone that it was his life.

"I see, well if your mind is made up. I assume I can trust your decision. You may leave," Karkaroff said waving his hand toward the door.

* * *

_A/N: I _was_ going to wait until halloween to put this chapter up, but I'm feeling in a generous mood so you got it early. I'm expecting lots of love for my birthday on Oct. 29th (this saturday). Okay, I don't know when I'll be able to update because I have two essays due in the next two weeks and a lot of reading to do (hey, that's what I get for taking two literature classes). I might find time before halloween to update, but the Yule ball is coming up so I don't want to cut it short. shrugs Oh did you like the pics I put up, I personally love them. T.T.F.N. Ta, ta for now._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The next day Viktor was waiting in the Hogwarts' Library just as he had promised. He bounced his leg up and down rapidly and his palms were sweating. He was terrified that Hermione wouldn't show. The door to the library creaked open and Viktor's head snapped up. Hermione entered the library and hurried over to Viktor. Her cheeks were flushed and she wore a large smile. "Hi," she was still smiling and took a seat next to him.

"Hello," Viktor grunted, lost for any other words. They sat in silence, Hermione was studying and Viktor was pretending to read, but was actually watching Hermione study. He noticed that she furrowed her brow and was mouthing the words as she read them. Her eyes zoomed across the page and Viktor was amazed at how fast she could read. She picked up her quill and wrote something down on the piece of parchment and then stuck the quill between her teeth as she looked up a fact in her book.

It wasn't long before the door creaked open again and Viktor heard giggling. Viktor's fangirls had arrived. Viktor turned to Hermione, "Ve should go."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. They both gathered their books and crept around the book shelves avoiding the flock of girls that had just entered and snuck out the door without being seen.

Once they had exited the room Hermione burst into giggles and Viktor followed soon after. "Vhy are ve laffing?" Viktor asked breathlessly. Hermione shook her head and snorted causing Viktor to start laughing again. They continued to laugh for was seemed like forever, but eventually they decided to go outside and talk.

They found a spot by the forbidden forest and Viktor conjured a blanket for them to sit on. They sat down but did not read as they had done in the library. "Do you like it here?" Hermione questioned nervously.

"Yes this place is…great," Viktor had no other words to describe properly how he felt about Hogwarts.

They lapsed into silence and they both began to clear their throats. "Do you like being a professional Quidditch Player?" Hermione attempted to start conversation again.

"Ffery much. I haff been playing Quidditch since I vas a child. It is so freeing," Viktor's eyes lit up, he could talk about Quidditch for hours. "Vhat about you? Do you play Quidditch?"

"No," she said blushing, "I don't really like to fly."

"Really? Vhy?" Viktor was extremely curious.

"I'm…I'm…I'm scared of heights," Hermione was embarrassed to admit it; no one else she had met at school seemed to be afraid of heights.

"Oh, my mother was afraid of heights too," Viktor stated and then moved a bit closer to Hermione.

"Really, is she over her fear now?" Hermione questioned moving a bit closer to Viktor. Their shoulders bumped together and they both blushed.

"Er…I guess you could say that," Viktor said, Hermione was touching on a very sensitive subject.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him with concern.

"She died, about seffen years ago," Viktor stared at the ground.

"What was she like?"

"She vas amazing. She loved muggle plays and moffies, she vanted to be an actress for a long time," Viktor drifted off into silence thinking about all the muggle movies his mother and he would watch.

"How did she die?" Hermione reached her arm around Viktor's shoulder.

"Death Eater, one of the few that escaped Azkaban. She found out that he was in line with You-Know-Who and was going to turn him over to the Ministry, but he knew and he killed her. I saw the whole thing and told the Ministry," Viktor wiped away a tiny tear that had escaped his eye.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. She knew that Harry had lost his parents but he had never really shared anything with her, and he really couldn't remember that night anyways.

"Vell, ve should go," Viktor said standing up quickly, "I vill see you the night of the Yule Ball." He left without another word and Hermione felt as if she had done something wrong. After a few steps Viktor stopped in his tracks and ran back to Hermione. "I am sorry if I vas rude, I really did like being vith you," he reached down his hand and helped Hermione off the ground.

"I really must be going," Hermione said when she got to her feet. "I will see you on Christmas Eve." She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and headed back to the castle.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I've been trying to update, but I've been so friggin' busy. What with classes and work and my Original Fiction that I'm working on, I'm surprised I had time to do this. Hopefully this will appease some of your urges and I shall be back. T.T.F.N. ta-ta-for-now._


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Viktor sat at the edge of his bed looking down at the model Firebolt his half-sister Nijole had sent him. His stomach was churning and he wanted to join the rest of the students who were playing out in the snow. Instead he read through the letters his family had sent him. The first was from Nijole that was written in her sloppy scrawl:

_Viktor,_

_I miss you, mom keeps telling me to help clean up, but I don't want to. Dad is really proud, he's telling everyone he can about you being in the triwizard tournament. He says you're tied with Harry Potter for first place, that's amazing. Was facing the dragon scary? Did you cry when you saw it, I would have cried. I've got to go, mom says I have to help her in the kitchen. I really don't want to._

_Love,_

_Nijole_

_P.S. You are going to a Yule Ball, correct? Who are you taking mom and dad won't tell me._

Viktor smiled down at the letter, he loved his sister Nijole, she could always make him laugh. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began a note to Nijole.

_Ni,_

_I miss you too. You need to help mom clean and when I come back I'll be able to help you. Yes, I am in first place with Harry Potter, but, just between us, I think he should have first on his own. The way he flew was amazing, I'd like to play Quidditch against him one day. Yeah the Dragon was scary, but I was able to get past it without being hurt. Well, I should be going, because I have to get ready for the Yule Ball. Her name is Hermione, I'll tell you more about her later._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

Viktor set the letter aside, he would send it later. He looked out the window and saw Harry Potter along with his Ron and twin redheads that he assumed were Ron's brothers, having a snowball fight. He saw Hermione watching them. Her cheeks were a sharp red and he could see her shivering from where he sat. He continued to watch until she stood up and began to walk into the castle. Ron yelled something to her, she waived and he was pelted in the head by a snowball thrown by one of the twins. Viktor laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Vlad had entered the room he looked frozen.

"Nothing," Viktor turned away from the window. "So is Katerina getting ready?"

"She's been getting ready for hours," Vlad flopped down on the bed, "I don't think she'll ever finish getting ready."

They continued talking for a few hours more, Viktor occasionally looked out the window to watch the snowball fight going on outside. "Oh I got a letter from my mother today, she's in Africa, seems the mediwitches there are really shorthanded," Vlad was staring up at the ceiling. Vlad's mother Mariska was a mediwitch and worked around the globe, she had always wanted to help other people. Viktor looked out the window and saw that Harry and his friends had packed up and were heading back to the castle.

"I think we should start getting ready," Viktor offered turning from the window.

"You're probably right," Vlad said getting up off the bed.

A half hour later they were completely ready, and Viktor was staring into the mirror. His blood red robes fell off his shoulders in a regal fashion. Vlad looked over at Viktor, the black robes he wore made his narrow form seem even narrower, "So where are you meeting Hermy-own?"

"Outside the Great Hall," Viktor looked over himself one more time before stepping toward the door. "I'll meet you later."

Viktor stepped out of the Durmstrang ship and large, lazy flakes fell softly to the ground. He stood for a second before heading for the castle. When he got inside he shook the large flakes out of his hair. He looked up the staircase anxiously awaiting Hermione's arrival as people pushed around him looking for their dates.

* * *

_A/N: First you pronounce Mariska Ma-rish-ka. She plays Olivia Benson on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and being that I adore her I felt I should inject her in here somewhere. Anyways, I know I left off right before the actual Yule Ball happens, but that is for a good reason. I'm under a lot of stress and I want to be sure to do the Yule Ball justice, so it will be up after finals (my last final is Dec. 14th) and it will be great. Also, I've been reading over some of my recent chapters and I feel they might not be as good as my earlier ones, so if you could let me know if I'm just being overly critical or not. Well, T.T.F.N. ta-ta-for-now_


	21. Chapter Twenty

Viktor was becoming uncomfortable waiting for Hermione's arrival. People were pushing past him and giving him odd looks. He looked up the stairs to where Hermione's house dorms were, a girl in beautiful periwinkle-blue robes hurried down the stairs.

"Hi," she said breathlessly coming up to him.

"Hermy-own?" Viktor's jaw had dropped and he looked at her as if he had never seen her before. He cleared his throat, stood up straight and offered Hermione his arm, "Ve haff to meet the rest at the ship."

"Okay," Hermione took Viktor's arm and they walked out to the ship. Karkaroff was standing in front of the ship waiting from Viktor.

"Ah Viktor, is this lovely young lady your date for tonight?" Karkaroff held out his hand and Hermione took it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione had a fake smile plastered on her face, Viktor could tell that Karkaroff was making her uncomfortable.

Before long Vlad and Katerina had exited the ship and ran up to Hermione. "This is my friend Vladimir and his date Katerina."

"Hermy-own, I loff your robes, they beautiful," Katerina stepped up and grasped Hermione's hand. Viktor introduced Hermione to his fellow students and Hermione seemed to be happy to meet them all.

After Hermione had been introduced to everyone Karkaroff interrupted, "Well, I believe it is time that we went to the Great Hall."

They walked toward to the Great Hall, Viktor and Hermione were leading the pack. When they entered the hall everyone turned and stared at them. Viktor smiled serenely and headed toward the Great Hall. Heads turned as they passed and people gaped as they saw Hermione.

They stood not far from the Harry and his date, it took a while for Harry to notice them, Viktor found it weird. When he finally looked over he had a look of sheer amazement and Viktor stifled a laugh. "Hi Harry," Hermione said. "Hi Pavarti." The girl named Pavarti gaped at Hermione and it took all of Viktor's power not to loose control and laugh uncontrollably.

People passed them and many girls stared in disbelief at Hermione, Viktor wondered why so many people were so shocked. After everyone had shuffled into the hall a teacher with a sharp face told them to line up and enter the great hall. They walked past the crowds of people who applauded as they walked by; Hermione's face became beet red.

They walked over to a table where all the judges were sitting, except Mr. Crouch was missing. They sat down at the table and Viktor turned to Hermione, "Vhere is Crouch?"

"I don't know, but that's Percy Weasley, he's my friend's brother," Hermione said adding the last part rapidly. Viktor nodded his head and then they sat in silence waiting for someone to tell them what to do next. He looked over at Dumbledore and saw him looking at his menu, so Viktor mimicked him.

Dumbledore set down his menu and said Pork Chops to his plate. Suddenly the food appeared on the headmaster's plate and the others followed his example. Soon everyone in the Great hall was ordering their food, eating and talking to the others at their table.

Viktor wasn't sure exactly what he ordered, but it tasted alright, he was far more interested in Hermione. "Hemy-own vhat did happen to your hair, it is different," he let his eyes rove over the soft contours of her face.

"Oh, I used some special hair potion, but that's not important," Hermione quickly changed the subject. "What is your school like?"

"Vell, ve haff a castle also, not as big as this, not as comfortable, I am thinking," he was began and realized that she was actually interested in him. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve haff grounds larger than even these—though in vinter, ve haff very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in the summer ve are flying everyday, over the lakes and the mountains—"

"Now, now Viktor!" Karkaroff interrupted with a laugh, but Viktor knew he wanted Viktor to shut up, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

"Igor all this secrecy…one would think that you didn't want visitors," Dumbledore said kindly. Viktor knew that Karkaroff would continue this conversation and Viktor didn't want to hear the rest.

"Hermy-own, vhat is the favorite class that you are taking?" Viktor asked and blushed, her name sounded so weird on his lips.

"What's the matter Viktor," Hermione had noticed his face flush.

"It is nothing," he wanted to drop the subject before he made things worse, but Hermione glared at him and he confessed. "It is just that I am not saying your name right."

"Oh well, okay I can teach you," Hermione said adjusting herself in her seat. "Just say what I say," Viktor nodded, "Her."

"Her," Viktor repeated without really catching anything he was too busy watching her lips.

"My."

"My."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Nee."

"Nee."

"Okay, now put it together," Hermione's smile was soft, Viktor desperately waned o kiss her.

"Hermy-owny," Viktor wanted to bash his head against the table, he had say it wrong again.

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly making sure he heard her properly.

"Herm-own-ninny," he knew he had said it wrong again but it was a bit closer.

"Close enough," she looked up and smiled at Harry and jealousy flared up in Viktor, but soon Hermione turned back to him. "It really did come out fine," she gently set her hand on top of his and his heart began to ricochet around his chest.

When the food was cleared from the plates Dumbledore stood up and requested that the students follow his example. He made caused the tables to move to the edges of the room so that the floor was clear. He conjured a raised platform and all the equipment for the band were on it. The Weird Sisters came up on the stage and began to play. Viktor stood up and held his hand out to Hermione, "May I haff this dance."

* * *

_A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to be updating soon but inspiration beat me down and so I've edited this chapter and hopefully it is better. Oh and the end line, well Viktor had to sound a bit smooth. Reviews are like crack and I'm an addict. :D Oh and thanks to Water Block who made me some beautiful collages for this story. Now I have to find out what to do with them so that you all can see them. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta-for-now._


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_Author's Notes: Hi everybody. I hope you like this chapter. Anyways, if you feel you missed something then check back to the last chapter because I changed it and added a whole chapters worth of material_

The world around them had completely disappeared and all that mattered was each other. Hermione felt fragile underneath Viktor's touch and he didn't want to break her. He gently turned her around on the dance floor, he was afraid to look down at his feet because he might found that he was dancing on air.

The only thing that brought him back to reality was when the song changed. The music became quick and Viktor spun Hermione around. Her smile was soft and genuine and caused Viktor to smile as well. They danced for hours, maybe days, possibly years; Viktor wasn't quite sure how long it really was.

"Er…I'm getting a bit hot," Hermione stopped dancing and used her hand to fan herself off, "do you mind if we sit down for a while."

Viktor nodded and they walked towards the tables, "I vill get drinks, you vant?"

"Oh, yes please," Hermione said happily and they both walked in different directions. He stood in line waiting to get to the punch bowl. He finally got to it and grabbed two cups and headed to the table where Hermione had been sitting.

"Vare is Hermy-own-ninny," he could have sworn he saw her earlier, but now all there was Potter and his friend who looked as if he was just about to get into a fight.

"No idea," Ron looked up at Krum with an angry frown across his face. "Lost her, have you?"

Viktor disliked the tone of the boys voice and scowled, "Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks." Viktor quickly glowered at the boys before slouching away.

He searched the room, but couldn't find her. _Must have gone to the bathroom,_ he thought to himself before taking a seat next to Katerina and Vlad. "Where is Hermy-own?" Vlad asked in Bulgarian which threw Viktor off a bit, everyone had been speaking English all night.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders, "Bathroom I suppose." Viktor looked around the room again and again, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Katerina, could you see if she's in the bathroom?" Katerina nodded and headed off.

Katerina came back awhile later followed by a slightly upset looking Hermione, "Vhat is the matter Hermy-own-ninny?"

"Nothing Viktor," Hermione was lying but Viktor thought it better that he didn't push things.

They sat listening to the music for awhile before Viktor turned to Hermione, "Hermy-own-ninny, vould you like to valk?"

Hermione looked at him perplexed before comprehension dawned, "Oh, yes I would like to go for a walk." They got up and moved outside, the little fairy lights were dancing around them. Viktor hesitantly took Hermione's hand and led her down the path through the bushes. They found a bench in front of a large stone reindeer.

They sat down on the bench and found that it was still a bit warm. Someone had just been sitting there. They sat in silence staring out at the Forbidden Forest where a few fairy lights had floated off to. Their lights flashed through the pitch black night. "It's beautiful isn't it, Viktor?" Hermione wasn't looking at him

"Yes," Viktor was looking over the soft contours of Hermione's profile. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out his hand, turned Hermione's face towards him and ran his thumb across her chin. "Beautiful," he whispered before bringing his lips lightly against hers.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was up to par, I've been working hard on it. It took me like Four days to write the last three paragraphs. I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta-for-now._


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Part One

He didn't remember leaving the Durmstrang ship, but he did and now he was standing outside Hermione's window. He didn't exactly know that it was Hermione's window, nobody told him or anything. But he was sure that she was up there, more sure of that than anything else in his life.

He picked his broom up off the ground next to him and mounted it. He hesitated for a second, what if it's the wrong window? What if someone sees him and he gets in trouble? What if she doesn't want to see him again? All these thoughts ran through his head and he quickly pushed them away.

He was soon lifted off the ground and he felt good, he felt _right._ He had always felt better in the air, he wasn't meant for the ground. He tentatively flew up the edge of the window. Doubt flooded his brain again; _I should just turn around and go back to the ship._ He craned his neck and peeked through the very bottom of the window. Something flesh colored was in his sight.

He decided to fly a little bit away from the castle walls and pretend like he was just taking a midnight flight. He would look through the window like he was looking at his surroundings and if it Hermione was there he would try to talk to her.

He pulled away from the castle walls and looked away from the castle and then looked through the window. One candle was lit and a girl in blue pajamas sat on the window seat with her head turned from the window. All he saw was a mass of bushy brown hair. Viktor flew closer and tapped the window. Hermione jumped and stared at Viktor like he were a terrifying specter. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were blood shot.

Hermione grabbed the wand next to her and used it to open the window. "What are you doing here?" her voice was a husky whisper that was still choked with tears.

"Vhat is matter?" he asked quietly. He saw a couple other beds with their curtains drawn lying behind her.

"Nothing, now what are you doing here?" she sounded a bit perturbed.

"Come vith me," it was all he could think to say.

"What?" she almost shouted.

"Come vith me," he repeated. He knew the plan was ridiculous, she would never go with him and he would not blame her.

"Fine," she said moving the ginger ball of fluff that had settled on her lap. His head which had been looking anywhere but at Hermione snapped back to view her face.

"Okay," he said and positioned the broom so that she could get on.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked staring at the broom with pure confusion.

"Just sving your leg offer it," he said looking over his shoulder. He saw that she was shaking. "Vhat is matter?"

"I'mscaredofheights," Hermione admitted.

"Oh," Viktor thought for a moment. They both stayed where they were, frozen in time. Finally Viktor's eyes light up as an idea flitted through his mind. He backed up the broom and swooped through the window. "Get on behind me," Hermione did as he said. Viktor lifted the broom off the ground a little. Hermione squeaked and took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight and Viktor slipped out the window into the night.

* * *

_A:N: Okay, I know this Chapter was simjply awful. I might go back and edit it once I'm able to get back into my groove. Sorry, but my brain is somewhere else CoughX-MenFanficPlotBunniesCough Well, hopefully some feedback and ideas will spark my muse. Oh, I started a forum for questions comments and concerns the link is at my fanfiction homepage. Please check it out. Kay, T.T.F.N._


End file.
